


New Message

by cheese



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, September 11 Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't want to listen to the voicemail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Message

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the KMM #10 [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/10136.html?thread=7029912#t7029912) _Arthur/Merlin, modern AU, terrorist bombing_

It’s not too long after 9am when Arthur’s phone vibrates on the large table in the conference room. He looks down at the screen briefly, while still listening to one of the board members’ outdated ideas for the company expansion. _Merlin_ flashes on the screen and Arthur sends it to voicemail, after all, they have lunch plans just a couple hours from now, nothing that can’t wait. A few seconds pass, the meeting continues, the men in suits get worked up over the expenses, the profits, Arthur tries to diffuse the situation, but his phone, vibrating against the table top interrupts him, he looks down to see Merlin’s name flash on the screen again. He sighs, apologizes, and sends it to voicemail before turning it off and sliding it into his pocket. The meeting continues for another half hour and eventually, everything is sorted out, for now. 

In spite of being only an hour long, the morning meetings wear Arthur out, and he’s really looking forward to his lunch with Merlin now. He remembers his phone and pulls it out of his pocket, turning it on, before being passed in the hallway by a number of people, running to the break room, where the TV is on, all of them gathered around, panic on their faces. Arthur turns and follows, about to ask them what happened when he sees the television. He sees the Trade Center. _Merlin_ He sees one tower. _Please, no._ The footage changes and Arthur witnesses the collapse of the other tower. His mind goes blank and he fumbles for his phone, when, through the haze of his mind, he hears the reporter say “...the collapse of the South Tower...” He freezes with the phone in his palm, back on, a notification of new voicemail flashing. Arthur leaves the break room, the hushed panicked voices, the drone of the television reporter, the stifled and not-so-stifled cries of some. He gets back to the conference room, now empty, closes the door and leans back against it. He’s frozen, his mind racing – he wants to scream, he doesn’t want to believe the reporter. He wants to run. He doesn’t want to listen to the voicemail. He stares at the screen, the two missed phone calls from Merlin before he turned off his phone, his heart racing in his chest. Arthur presses the button to listen to his voicemail and brings the phone up to his ear. He hears Merlin’s voice, trembling slightly, but upholding the pretense of calmness,

_“Hey, uh, Arthur, it’s me. The- a plane hit the Trade Center, and uh, I’m ok for now. We’re all ok. The stairs are blocked, but they said they’d get us out. I’m sorry if I miss lunch today, bit stuck at the moment, heh. I’ll call you later, I guess.”_

There is a pause and Arthur thinks the message has ended, his eyes fill with tears, but Merlin’s voice is back within seconds.

_“I’m going to try calling mum, but uh, tell her I love her, yeah? And I love you, Arthur, ok. I always have. I’ll talk to you later, we’ll try clearing the staircase now. Bye.”_

Arthur feels his heart get torn out of his chest, the images of the South Tower crumbling down on television flashing through his mind, Merlin’s pretend-calm message, Arthur ignoring his phone calls. _If only-_

Arthur keeps holding the phone up to his ear, but Merlin’s message has ended. The silence is interrupted by the shrill voice of the automated message woman, asking Arthur to press 7 to delete the message, and 9 to keep it. Through the tears in his eyes, only now noticing he’s in a pile on the floor, crumpled down against the door, Arthur presses 9.


End file.
